Matters of the Heart
by Oblivionokay
Summary: A oneshot in preparation for tomorrows episode xx


**So this is what I would love to happen on Saturday's episode. It starts off pretty believable and then my imagination ran away with me a little bit! But I was writing this at some ungodly hour this morning. So I hope you enjoy xx**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

When Zoe pulled back the curtain she was saddened at the sight of an empty street, it was just gone 8am and max had already driven off. She knew that her recent actions had come with consequences but it had taken max being over dramatic for her to realise.

She walked away from the window took a shower and got ready for work. She was due at the garage in 30 minutes to pick up her car that was now apparently completely fine. She shut the front door behind her and walked the few streets to the garage. On the way she tried to call max countless times and yet there was no answer.

After the mechanic had uttered some words she had no idea what meant. All the medical jargon she remembered like the back of her hand but when it came to cars she was none the wiser. She paid the fee, got into the car and drove to work.

She parked the car and saw 'kylie' pared across the way. The ED seemed pretty quiet, max was not outside in his usual spot. Zoe knew that he still hadn't forgiven her, they needed to talk but that was easier said than done.

Zoe walk into reception, not looking at anyone and walking straight to her office. She closed the door behind her and slumped down in her chair. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Max had arrived at work headed to the staffroom to change and then locked himself in his 'office'. Robyn had called after him but he'd point blank ignored her and carried on walking. He picked up his phone and silenced yet another call from Zoe. He knew that it would be only so long till he'd have to face her. Rejecting calls was one thing but in real life there was no silence button. When she finally found him there would be no means of escaping the conversation they were both dreading having.

His pager went off he was needed in resus, this was going to go one of two ways, rather okay or absolutely terribly. He knew full well which he'd prefer but life's never fair. He made his way downstairs back to the ED and entered resus. He was relieved to say the least that it was Connie and not Zoe. He took the patient to CT and then decided the bite the bullet and knocked on Zoe's office door.

"Come in. oh Max"

"Hi, we need to talk. I shouldn't have just stormed out last night, it was childish. But you have to understand. You have to see it from my perspective. I can't keep living like this, pretending every day that I don't mind because I do I mind a lot and it hurts Zoe it hurts a lot."

Zoe looked a little bit taken aback at Max's little speech. The words wouldn't form in her mouth.

"Max I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! Sorry doesn't quite cut it this time"

He quickly turned around and left the room allowing the door to slam behind him. He'd tried and yet Zoe still had nothing to say but 'Sorry'. He'd had enough it was her turn to make the next move and until then he'd just wallow in self-pity.

* * *

Zoe sat head in hands her elbows resting on her desk. How the hell had she allowed this to happen. Shed not listen and now everything had been blown out of proportion. She needed max, she loved him and she'd finally admitted that to herself and to him. She wasn't about to allow a bit of money to come between them they'd fought for their relationship and now all the hard work seemed for nothing.

Zoe needed to act and too act fast before max gave up and left her just like she'd done to him all those months ago. She stood up discarding the paperwork on her desk and walked down stairs. She had to put it right. She had to put everything right. This was all her fault and she wasn't prepared to lose max that easily. She'd always been taught to fight for what you love and that's exactly what she was about to do.

She walked into reception and went to the desk.

"Have you two seen Max?"

"Not recently" Noel answered.

"He's in the staffroom" Louise informed Zoe.

"Thank you"

* * *

Zoe spun on her heels and made her way towards the staffroom. The door was closed, she stood outside took a deep breath, typed in the door code, pulled down the handle and pushed open the door. In front of her was max sitting with his phone resting in the palm of his hand. His eyes staring down at a blank screen. He had heard the door open and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Zoe who was now making her way towards him.

Max shifted slightly before returning his attention to his phone. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hear Zoe out yet. He was still angry, upset and felt in some way betrayed. But he soon realised that it was now or never.

Zoe stepped ever closer to where max was sitting. He looked up his eyes locked with hers. She sat down beside him.

"Max please listen. I'm truly sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so far. I never realised what affect this whole moving in together was having on you. I know that I have more money but I just thought that if I didn't see it as a problem that you wouldn't either but I guess I was wrong. But max I love you, can we just put this behind us and move on. I love you and you love me isn't that enough?"

"Zoe! I love you and you know it, but I still can't just keep living off you. It's not fair on either of us. What if we suddenly call time on our relationship? Where does that leave me? I'll have nothing. You'll be fine you've got the flat and the money but all I've got is you. This whole affair has been a risk but now it's getting serious and I'm not sure I can cope."

"But Max you were the one that fought for me doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Quit while you're ahead Zoe"

Max got up and walked silently from the room leaving behind a rather shocked and emotional Zoe.

* * *

Had max just broken up with her? She sat not daring to move a muscle. Not daring to believe what had just happened. What am I doing she thought to herself. 'It's my turn to win this war. Come of Zoe get your act together get out there and make him see that he's your one and only.' And with that thought filing her mind she quickly rose to her feet exited the room and made her way over to where max was standing. She took hold of his arm so he turned to face her.

"Zoe" she placed a finger to his lips.

"No Max this time it's my turn. I love you max and I've been thinking of a way to prove to you just how much I want to be with you. And the idea finally came to me I can't ever risk losing you. Not now not ever! So Max Walker will you marry me?"

The crowd of ED staff and patients that had now gathered where studded into silence. One thought had passed through Zoe's head since asking the question. 'Maybe this time it's different. This time I did the asking so this time it's what I want. This time I've finally found the one'

She focused back on Max's face, who seemed just as shocked as everyone else.

"Yes. Yes Zoe of course I'll marry you."

Applause rang out though the silence. Zoe collided her lips with Max's. They stood forehead to forehead their noses just touching, smiling at each other. They stayed lost in the moment in their own little world where no one else belonged but them.

"Shows over. Back to work." Connie's voice called out into the buzz of excitement. No one payed any attention. Instead from behind the reception desk came the sound of music.

 _'Celebrate good times come on'_

And then disco lights filled reception. Max picked up his bride to be and spun her round. Everyone began to dance. As the song changed to 'thinking out loud' Zoe and max began to twirl around. Rita made her way over to Connie who was staring in dismay at the current chaos of her ED. Rita took her by the hand and lead her to a space. Rita began to move pulling Connie along with her. Connie was still in deep shock. Both from the engagement to the disco in reception. She couldn't even begin to comprehend the fact she was dancing with Rita.

* * *

By this time the news of Zoe and Max's engagement had spread throughout the hospital and the fact that there was a disco in the ED made people upstairs even more excited, and soon a swarm of staff members from the wards descended on the party. It was utter chaos but by his time not even Connie minded. She was all too busy doing the cha-cha slide smiling at Rita as the both got their left and rights mixed up.

Zoe and max had taken to a quiet corner, whilst everyone around them let loose. They sat kissing in total awe of each other. Zoe rested her head against Max's chest.

"Max promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"I'll never have to sleep alone ever again"

"I promise. But on our wedding night you'll have to make an exception. But I'll be sure to leave you teddy bear"

"Funny"

"I know I am"

The song changed to 'sugar' and max pulled Zoe to her feet and the pair danced. Everyone celebrated together until it was the end of shift and all of them but Rita and Connie (no one had seen them for quite some time now) headed over to the pub for celebratory drinks to toast the happy couple.

* * *

Elsewhere Connie and Rita had fled to Connie's house. At first they both were a little weary of their newly found companionship. And yet neither felt the urge to run for the hills. They fell through the door in fits of laughter. Connie headed to the kitchen in search of wine, whilst Rita removed her shoes and was sitting on the sofa waiting. So many thoughts had passed through her mind in the last few minutes. 'What am I doing, this is the Ice Queens house and I'm just sitting here.' Before Rita had a chance to get out while she still had the chance Connie reappeared with a bottle and two wine glasses in her hands. She placed the bottle down on the table and smiled at Rita as she poured the alcoholic liquid into the two glasses and handed one to the blonde nurse.

Connie then sat down on the other end of the sofa. Rita took a nervous sip. Back at the hospital Rita had had a sudden rush of confidence. She'd been so caught up in the moment no thought had gone into her actions and all actions have consequences and this time it was the fact she was now a prisoner in the house of the 'Queen of hearts'.

The pair sat in a slightly awkward silence for a while before Connie spoke.

"So do you want to watch a film or something?"

"Yeah fine by me"

Connie placed her wine down and knelt down in front of the DVD cabinet, after scanning the titles she picked out 'The Heat'. Turning the face Rita so that she could see the case

"Is this one okay?"

"Oh my! I love that film. It's fine by me as long as you promise to do the dance with me"

"Fine"

She placed the disk into the player and pressed play before returning to her seat. Connie brought he knees up onto the sofa and Rita did the same the two women smiled as the film began to play.

* * *

Back at the pub celebrations were well under way. There were five bottles of champagne and numerous glasses and a couple of bottles of wine that were already empty. More drinks had just been brought round. Everyone was on their feet as the music and laughter filled the pub. Max and Zoe were still caught up in their own world. They were paying very little attention to everyone around them. Right now they had each other and that's all that mattered to them. People all night had been swarming round to congratulate them and to offer Max words of advice. Max and Zoe decided to take a step outside to get some air and have a cigarette.

Max opened the door for Zoe.

"Thank you" she said as she left the pub. And max gave a small bow causing Zoe to raise her eyebrows and laugh. Once safely in the company of the darkness the pair disappeared around the side of the pub. Max pressed his lips against Zoe making her fall back against the wall. Her arms found themselves wrapping around his neck and his hands wondering down to her waist. The kiss deepened. The air around them heating up as their bodies radiated love.

They broke apart gasping for air. Both their faces plastered with a smile.

"Well at least that another thing ticked off my list"

"Is it now? So this list of yours what's actually on it?"

"Now darling that would be telling"

"Oh max come on spill! At least tell me what's been ticked off"

"Fine, fine! Well getting back together with you, moving into together, celebrating Valentine's Day together, making our relationship public knowledge, being able to kiss you and not have to see who was around beforehand, and now of course getting engaged."

"Wow okay! So now we just have to complete the rest."

"That's not everything but I'll tell you the rest later"

"Really?"

"Patience is a virtue Zoe"

"Oh whatever smarty pants just shut up and kiss me"

Max leant forward and their lips crashed against each other's.

* * *

Meanwhile at Connie's house the dance scene was just about to play. Rita sprung up from her seat dragging Connie with her. As the dancing began a reluctant Connie started to copy the moves alongside Rita. The pair ended up in a giggling heap on the floor, the mix of alcohol and the excitement had all become too much. They lay on the floor, and rolled over to face each other. Connie leant into kiss Rita, as their lips touched a warmth spread though them. Both seemed shocked at what had just occurred and Rita quickly jumped up, grabbed her shoes and headed for the front door.

"Rita wait." Connie called after her.

"Sorry but I've got to go." She slurred back

"You're in no fit state to get yourself home just stay the night no funny business I promise"

"But what if I want the funny business?"

"You do?"

"Yes more than anything"

They stepped closer, Rita dropped her shoes, and their bodies touched. Hands began to explore and lips ate hungrily at each other's. Connie took her by the hand leading her into the depths of her lair.

* * *

After their outdoor encounter max and Zoe had returned inside said their goodbyes before setting off in Zoe's car back to their flat. Before Zoe had a chance to unlock the door max had reattached his lips to hers. They fell through the door falling onto the sofa as the door swung shut.

The day had been as one could describe as a roller coaster of emotions. Max and Zoe finally had put everything behind them and were ready to move and begin the next chapter of their lives together forever.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review xx**

 _A/N- I may have gotten a little carried away hence the length, but still I had loads of fun writing this xx_

Celebrate good times.. come on!

Thinking out loud

Sugar


End file.
